Horticulture in the form of landscaping, floristry, and gardening, is a common pastime and occupation. In 1998, the United States recorded over ten billion dollars in horticultural sales. (http://www.nass.usda.gov/census/census97/horticulture/quickfacts/index.htm) The national gardening society reports that in 2005, 83% of all households participated in outdoor lawn and gardening activities. Also in 2005, lawn and garden retail sales totaled over 35 billion dollars. (http://www.gardenresearch.com/index.php?q=show&id=2602)
Beyond its current popular uses, horticulture also has therapeutic medical uses. A recent article reported “scientific studies with diverse populations, including residents of poor inner city neighborhoods, ecological restoration volunteers, and children with Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder. Moreover, the findings come from studies of diverse outcomes, including lower rates of violent and property crime, lower incidence of aggression, greater ability to cope with poverty, better life functioning, greater life satisfaction, reduced attention deficit symptoms, greater strength of community, and others.” (Kuo, F. E. 2004. HORTICULTURE, WELL-BEING, AND MENTAL HEALTH: FROM INTUITIONS TO EVIDENCE. Acta Hort. (ISHS) 639:27-34 (http://www.actahort.org/books/639/639—2.htm)
Plant growth and therefore horticulture is dependent on a number of factors: soil quality, water availability, temperature, light, etc. Plants that are deprived of these factors will deteriorate, showing signs of wilting, withering, and at times becoming slimy. To prevent plant deterioration fertilizers are often used. Fertilizers are used to promote plant growth. They are typically composed of micro or macronutrients (or a combination thereof) and are either organic or inorganic. Macronutrients are present at a greater level in plants while micronutrients vary in concentration depending on the plant.
Fertilizers are also categorized as agricultural and horticultural. Agricultural fertilizers usual contain one or two macronutrients while horticultural fertilizers are a combination of macro and micronutrients. Horticultural fertilizers may be controlled or immediate release.
Fertilizers, both organic and inorganic, are used in horticultural and agricultural plant cultivation. While plants can at times be rejuvenated, the potential for that rejuvenation depends on the plants ability to quickly absorb the nutrients needed.
Phosphorus is a vital component for plants in structure and photosynthesis, and is needed for overall plant health and vigor, as noted in Griffith, “Essential Role of Phosphorus (P) in Plants”, Efficient Fertilizer Use, IMC Agrico, 2006, 2 pages. See also Busman et al, “The Nature of Phosphorus in Soils,” Phosphorus in the Agricultural Environment, University of Minnesota Extension, FO-06795-GO, 1998, 6 pages.
Calcium is also a vital component for plants. As noted in White; P J, Broadley, M R, “Calcium in Plants”, Annals of Botany, 2003 October; 92(3): pp 487-511. Epub 2003 Aug. 21, “calcium is an essential plant nutrient”, which is “required for various structural roles in the (plant) cell wall and membranes, it is a counter-cation for inorganic and organic anions in the (plant) vacuole, and the cystolic Ca2+ concentration” assists the plant in “numerous developmental cues and responses to environmental challenges.”
In connection therewith, it is noted that wilting plants cannot utilize the macronutrient phosphorus as much as healthy, non-wilting plants. See Wilson and McKell, “Effect of Soil Moisture Stress On Absorption & Translocation of Phosphorus Applied to Leaves of Sunflower”, Plant Physiology, 1961, November, Volume 36 (6), pages 762-765.
A certain amount of work has been done in the year 2002 on the use of DHEA with plants. This work by Monique E. Chase in “Photo-Reaction Kinetics in a Cash Crop Using Traditional & Nontraditional Plant Growth Regulators” (allen.dowling.edu/˜chemistry/doc/sabstracts1.doc) examined the impact of DHEA as a plant growth regulator. Ms. Chase's use of DHEA was focused on soybeans and the use of DHEA as a growth regulator, in comparison to traditional plant growth regulators, such as indole-3-acetic acid (IAA). The present invention differs from that suggested by Ms. Chase in that it focuses on ornamental horticulture and the potential for rejuvenating deteriorated plants by combining DHEA with other necessary components of plant cell biology.
U.S. Patent publication 20030049689 of Edwards describes applying polypeptides in general to plant stems, leafs and vascular tissues, as well as to human and animal cells. Among the many polypeptides listed in Edwards includes DHEA.